Young Sith: Palpatine
by Shadow of Link
Summary: Jedi Padawan Ba'alin Palpatine faces expulsion from the Jedi Order for his disrespect of the Code. Shunned by his Masters, mocked by his peers, Ba'alin is lost. Until the mysterious Master Lergil comes to him, with a dark proposal...
1. Chapter 1, A Choice Made

Palpatine

"_Young fool…Only now, at the end, do you understand."_

Chapter One

_Old fools, why do they not understand? I did what I had to. There was no other way._

"Young Ba'alin, your actions at Mefarlin were unacceptable, surely you must see this? Your reckless behaviour has brought you before us before, for far less than this, and no longer can we tolerate your lack of respect for your superiors, and failure to do as you have been commanded."

Ba'alin Palpatine stood unmoving, expressionless, fully aware of the twelve pair of eyes studying him intensely, but showing no outward sign of acknowledging them. He stood in the centre of the round chamber, surrounded by masters, surrounded by people who no longer believed in his loyalty. He was unconcerned. His eyes were fixed unmoving, unblinking on Master Windu. "I did what was necessary. My actions served the greater good."

Master Windu leaned forwards, his fists tightened ever so slightly. He was angry. "Your actions were in direct violation of the Jedi Code. You disobeyed your master, disobeyed us, disobeyed the mission, and as such you have lost the final chance that was given to you at your last hearing."

Ba'alin's eyes narrowed, as though his stare could pierce through Dacen Windu's very flesh. He spoke calmly, trying to keep his feelings of rage at bay. Despite his fury at his superiors, he must not let it affect his tone. "I was presented with a choice." He said, slowly, his eyes shifting around the room for a second, meeting the eyes of all the council. "A choice that was not a factor at the time of the mission briefing. Nobody could have predicted that Terag the Hutt himself would be personally overseeing that operation. Yes, I violated the orders, but I did what was necessary."

Windu raised his voice, his eyes widening as though he could hardly believe what was being said. "How many lives were lost, young Ba'alin? How many died for your 'choice'?"

Ba'alin continued speaking as though Windu had said nothing. "If I had chosen to save that small group of slaves, and allowed Terag to escape, how many more lives would have been lost in the future? How many more innocent citizens of the republic would be enslaved? Enslaved, to be taken away to some remote worlds and sold like Bantha?" Ba'alin's tone heated, he gestured openly with his arms. "Terag would still be out there, at large, causing terror and chaos."

"How many lives were lost, Ba'alin?"

"Terag the Hutt is dead. I killed him. It is over now. That is the important thing. I had a chance to kill him, and end his illegal slave trade once and for all, and I took it!" He shouted out loud, stepping forwards towards Master Windu, clenching my fists. His hand twitched slightly at his waist.

"Ba'alin," he said firmly, "how many died for your choice?"

The young padawan bowed his head, letting memories flood back to him. A cruiser, a large cruiser. Filled with prisoners, innocents snatched from their normal peaceful lives, being taken to be sold across many different worlds where the republic did not exist.

It had been an anonymous tip, but the council had deemed it appropriate that it should be investigated. He had been chosen to go, a simple mission to prove himself once again. His rebellious acts had landed him in trouble many times before, but the council gave him this chance to prove that he could still be trusted to follow orders.

He boarded the ship in secret, and was under instruction neutralise the hostiles and disable secure the cruiser so that the army from Mefarlin could move in and take over; a simple task for a much-accomplished student such as himself.

But things changed when he intercepted radio transmissions from the ship, which implied Terag the Hutt, leader of the Terag Organised Crime Alliance was personally overseeing this shipment. He resolved to track down and kill the notorious gangster.

But his arrival did not go unnoticed. Somehow his presence was discovered long before he could reach the Hutt, and the ship was sent into self-destruct… The Hutt knew what the Jedi would be required to do. Stop the self-destruct and save the prisoners. That would give him time to escape the ship.

This was Ba'alin's choice.

He did not stop the self-destruct.

What was more important? The life of the prisoners, locked inside the bowels of the crusier as it orbited Mefarlin; or stopping Terag escaping and repeating his vile deeds over, and over, and over. How many more would be enslaved if he allowed him to go free.

He returned to the ship's hangar, and arrived in time to stop the Hutt from escaping in an escape pod. Terag, along with many of his high-ranking associates were killed by his hand. Thereby ending the long, uncontrolled conflict between the TOCA and the Republic. And he, Ba'alin Palpatine was the victorious Jedi who had caused his downfall.

There was no time left to stop the self-destruct.

Even as his deactivated his blade, an explosion echoed from deep inside the cruiser, and rocked the entire ship.

He returned to his own small fighter, and fled with haste as the great cruiser exploded in flames that lit up the Mefarlin sky.

He had made a choice…

"Ba'alin?"

The padawan raised his head; he felt a chill run down his spine as he met eyes with Master Windu. "Eighteen thousand."

Master Windu fell back in his seat, letting out a long held breath, and though he had not thought it possible, the silence in the chamber fell even deeper.

"Made a choice, this young Jedi has." Said a familiar quiet, thin voice. Ba'alin turned to face the small green form of Master Yoda, and gazed at him blankly. "Between orders, and his own ideals. Cost him, this decision will."

"I ask that you see this not as disobedience, Master Yoda, but as an unfortunate situation that could have been put upon an one of us. In my place, can you say with all honesty that you would not have done the same thing?"

Yoda's eyes widened, "Hypocrisy, you accuse me of?"

"No Master, I merely wish to express my feelings that-"

Yoda gestured his hands openly at the rest of the council. "See through you, we can, young Ba'alin. With your words, conflict your thoughts you do." He sighed, inclining his head slightly to Master Windu on his left side. Their eyes met, and Windu nodded. Yoda sighed once more, and looked up at Ba'alin with regret. "Contempt, disapproval, disrespect. Feel these, you do, yes? Yes, I sense much anger in you."

"Anger," agreed Master Windu.

"Anger," chimed Master Yaddle, a few seats along,

"Hate," said Master Lergil, from across the room to Yoda. "His heart is plagued with hatred."

All eyes turned to Master Lergil momentarily, all eyes except Master Yoda's and Ba'alin's. Yoda simply nodded. "Hate, yes. There is much hate in you. It is we that you hate, I believe.

"I do not feel hate. I do not hate my masters." He took a step back, defensively, taking in all of the council. "Have I not always shown respect and admiration for my masters?" He spoke confidently, he was not intimidated by them. "I feel hate, it is only for the enemies of the republic. I despise any that would stand between us, and a peaceful and secure society."

"Then you do feel hate," said Mater Windu, conclusively.

"No, my Master. I mean to say my hatred is not misplaced. It is shared by all of us, is it not?" Ba'alin's mind raced. What was their problem? Old fools, did they not see? How can the Jedi order survive if we will not take hard action against the enemies of the Republic? We cannot love our enemies; that is simple foolishness.

"Represent all living beings, we do," intoned Master Yoda.

Master Windu continued, "The Jedi are one with all life, and all living things are all and one with us. In the living force we are all one, good and evil. To hate others, is to hate the Jedi. To hate the singular, is to hate the many." He fixed me with a stare that I could not escape from. "There is much hatred in you. The council must convene now, without you."

"Master Windu, I-"

"Silence." He said, firmly.

"I must be heard!" Protested, Ba'alin, stepping forward again.

"Silence, you may leave!" He thrust his finger towards the doorway.

Ba'alin calmed, and smoothed his expression. "Yes, my Master." He bowed respectfully, and turned to leave.

He began walking towards the door, shaking his head in dismay, and slowed momentarily when he caught one of the masters eyeing him in a more than curious fashion. Master Lergil, the master who had first suggested that he felt hate. Ba'alin shot him a cold glare, it was his fault, burn him. Now the Council were going to decide whether or not to expel him from the order or not. The corners of Lergil's mouth turned upward slightly, as he exited through the doors.

As the doors shut behind, young Ba'alin, all eyes fell upon Dacen Windu, and he let out a long drawn breath. "Master Windu," said Yoda, "Anger, feel you?" There was concern in his voice, genuine concern for his friend. Dacen could contain his emotions as well as any Jedi, but something was wrong.

"Yes, anger, and fear." He leaned his head in one hand, elbow on the arm of his chair. "Not for young Ba'alin, he is the least of my concerns."

Yoda inclined his head and spoke softly, "Fears for your son, feel you?"

He nodded slowly. "I understand you had to have him tested, but I never imagined…" Yoda could see tears forming in Master Windu's eyes.

"Strong with the force, young Mace is." Said Yoda, quite sharply. "Very strong. A very powerful Jedi he shall become."

"He is just an infant, my Master, barely three years of age. And yet you wish that he be brought to the Temple for training. I do not wish this life upon him. I have lived as a Jedi all my life, and I have taken pride in what I have done, and I am proud to sit on the Council of Masters, but I prayed to the Force that my son would be born into a different life."

"Regret, feel you?" Said, Master Yaddle, leaning forwards in her chair, and eyeing him thoughtfully. "Wish you that he had never been born?"

"Yes, I do wish that." Admitted Dacen.

Master Klarn spoke out, as though speaking his own thoughts aloud, and not making eye contact with anybody. "Born from breaking the Code. Your love for Reyanna was too strong to be apart from her you claimed."

"I brought shame upon the order. Disgrace upon the Jedi. That I was not stripped of saber and robe is a blessing from the Force. I do not deserve to be here."

"And yet, you are. Mace's birth was the will of the Force, this I know. Great things, yes great things he is destined for."

A tear rolled down Dacen's cheek. "I cannot do this any more, my Master. Please forgive me…"


	2. Chapter 2, Master and Apprentice

"_Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy!_

_Let the hate flow through you."_

Chapter Two

"Ba'alin? Are you not well?"

I snapped out of a trance, and blinked twice. I had been staring out of one of the large temple windows for some time now it seemed, watching the sun set on the horizon, as it bathed the city in a warm orange glow, glittering upon shiny steel structures and skyscrapers, like light breaking on lakeshores. Now the sun was nearly fully down. Darkness had set upon the city.

I looked down to the source of the voice; at my side stood a young lad, peering up at me as though he were concerned. The boy's head came to the height of my chest, twelve years of age, if I was correct, and tall for it. My eyes fell upon the hilt hanging at his waist; that was no training saber. Not a youngling then, he must be assigned to a Master. "How do you know my name?" I said flatly, turning to face him, doing my best to tower over him, looking down curiously.

We were the only ones present in the long wide corridor. It was usually peaceful here, I did not expect to be disturbed. I found this place soothing, it was far from the centre of the Temple, and was rarely used. This lad must have wandered away from where he should be. Tall colonnades lined the length of the hall, supporting the high arching ceiling, made of polished marble like the floor. A long red carpet ran from end to end, plainly cut but grand. The tall, wide windows covered the south-facing wall of the corridor.

The boy grinned and took a step back casually, not appreciating being overshadowed. "You're Ba'alin Palpatine, aren't you? You killed Terag the Hutt at Mefarlin."

I was shocked, but I kept my face expressionless. "News truly does travel fast here." I said, sighing slightly, and looking out across the city again. "What is your name, youngling?"

"Qui-Gon," he said confidently, "Qui-Gon Jinn. Padawan." He grinned, "Same as you."

I frowned at him and said bluntly, "I am ten years your senior and I am to face the trials soon. You shall show respect to your seniors, youngling. A Jedi must have respect for all living things, particularly to the seniors of their art."

"But not to their _in_feriors?" He asked, putting emphasis, on 'in'.

"Inferiors receive their due respect, when it is necessary." I said coolly, turning away from him and walking away swiftly.

Qui-Gon followed, either not taking the hint that I wished to be alone, or simply not caring., "You are afraid that they will expel you from the Order, aren't you?" He raised his tone to try and hold my attention.

I stopped, and turned on my heel so suddenly that he nearly walked into me. I eyed him up and down. This lad was keener and more questioning than the usually calm mannered young students. He was a rebel, that was clear. The Council were going to have a hard time keeping him in line as his training progressed. "I am not afraid," I replied, "I fear nothing."

Qui-Gon smirked, and tried to conceal a laugh. He turned to leave, and I stopped him with an outstretched arm on his shoulder. "Does something amuse you, young Qui-Gon?"

He looked up at me. There was no fear in his eyes, but it appeared he was concerned that he may have overstepped his boundaries. "No, Ba'alin. I apologise."

"Where are you supposed to be now, anyway?" I snapped. "Who is your Master?"

As if on cue, a tall figure swept around the end of the corridor. The tall Jedi looked frustrated, and he practically marched down the corridor towards us, robe shifting behind him. But as soon as he laid eyes on the young padawan, he stopped and widened his eyes in disbelief. Then, upon seeing myself, he appeared to get even more annoyed. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, and took a deep breath to calm himself. He smiled falsely, and took on an accusing tone. "Qui-Gon," he started, "I would very much like to know the meaning of this. I send you on an errand, and you do not report back to me for two hours, and then I find you here conversing with him!" He said, pointing a finger at me.

"Greetings Kay-Sen." I said, smiling just as falsely. Kay-Sen Dooku stood just over an inch taller than myself, but from the way he looked down at me it seemed as if he believed there was at least a foot's difference. His hair was the short hair of somebody who had only recently lost his braid, combed neatly across his head. He wore the attire of a full Jedi Knight, but looked as though he had only just become accustomed to his new garb.

"Well, well," he said, "Ba'alin Palpatine. I suppose I should have expected to find you here, distracting young students from their training. Has the Council not expelled you yet? Or do you just linger here because you have no-where else to go?"

I held a calm composure; I could not let him believe that he was getting to me. But it was a battle within myself to steady my hand, hovering so close to my blade hilt. "So they let younglings train other younglings now, do they?" I said, coldly, taking a step towards him.

Kay-Sen, or Dooku as he preferred to be called among his fellow young Jedi, was a month younger than myself, but I had always treated him as though he were much younger. The reason being that he had been very much my inferior during our years together in the academy. But as we went our separate ways with our own Masters to guide us, he quickly surpassed me. His success was hardly a surprise, considering that Master Yoda himself had taken on as his Padawan learner.

He had passed the trials a few months ago. I had heard of his promotion to full Knighthood, but until now I had not seen him. I was rarely in the Temple for extended periods of time any more.

Qui-Gon had moved away from the two of us, feeling the conflict gathering. I could sense his anxiety. Not fear, though, he never felt fear. Dooku moved in a circle around me, moving towards the young lad. "Still wearing the braid are you, Palpatine? Still trailing after Master Jhar?"

I glared at him with eyes like ice, but he paid me no mind. "Careful, Kay-Sen," I said, "don't push me." I brushed my robe aside slightly to show my saber hilt, but I did not make it deliberate.

"Are you getting angry Palpatine?" Dooku asked, stepping behind his young apprentice, and laying his hands on his shoulders, "Save your anger for later. There are no innocent Mefarlini here. There is no reason to have your judgement clouded right now." His cool arrogance seared through my bones, I realised I was growing hot.

"I said watch it, Kay-Sen." I said angrily. I took a step towards to him and laid my hand on my hilt, openly for him to see.

Dooku shuffled Qui-Gon aside, and laid his hand on his own hilt. I eyed his curved blade hilt, and wondered if he would have the nerve to ignite it. Did I? Did I have the nerve to raise my blade against a fellow Jedi?

"Why, what will you do if I persist? Will you murder me too?" He laughed out loud, in open mockery of me. The word 'murder' set my verves ablaze. In an explosion of action, they fired my muscles. A blue blade burst into life as I ignited my lightsaber, and it was met with a brilliant white flash of light as it came almost instantaneously into contact with an equally radiant green blade.

"Take that back!" I snarled, "Take it back, Dooku!"

"Stand down," he said coolly. "I am your senior, and I command you to deactivate your blade."

I pushed harder against him, and he responded in kind, his arrogant smiling face twisting into a fiery glare. Young Qui-Gon had darted away, force-running, and by the Force he was fast too.

"You think you are so high and mighty. Is it your Count father's estates that made you this way as a child, or has it rubbed off from Master Yoda?"

Dooku said nothing, but almost growled back at me, as he attempted to force me back. He ran my blade around in a circle and lunged, but I merely shrugged him off and once again engaged him head on in a battle of arm strength, saber against saber. "So much anger, so much hate," he said through his teeth, "why, Ba'alin, why the rage?"

"I will make you kneel," I said through clenched teeth, "I will make you kneel, and _you_ will call _me_ master! I will have your head, I swear it to you." I reached out to the Force, gathering its power to myself. I prepared to strike out against him, but I was suddenly caught off guard by a loud shout from the end of the hall, and I and Dooku both backed down.

"Stop this madness!" Cried Jedi Master Iorer, running as fast as she could along the hall towards us. Behind her followed a young girl, her apprentice presumably, and behind her came Qui-Gon. The damned Padawan had gone for help.

I released my hold on the Force, and deactivated my lightsaber. Without waiting for Iorer to catch up, I clipped my hilt to my belt and stalked away. Ignoring her command to return, and disappearing down a service corridor, I hurried away, pursued by angry shouts and footsteps.

There would be no excusing this now. Dooku would claim that he had acted in self-defence, but I would be given no such pardon. Now I would be expelled from the Jedi Order for sure.

……

From his position high up in the ceiling, perched on a narrow ledge, and barely visible from the floor below, Master Lergil grinned, pleased with what he had seen. He had watched the whole thing unfold with keen interest, and had finalised his decision about young Ba'alin Palpatine. Before sunset tomorrow, Ba'alin would not care in the least bit about being expelled from the order. By sundown tomorrow, young Palpatine would see that his destiny lay not with the Jedi…but elsewhere…


End file.
